Megamind Shuffle Challenge
by Megamind's apprentice
Summary: I thought I would try the shuffle challenge! Hope you guys like it! Chapter 9 is up!
1. Someone Like You

Hey guys! Sorry its been a while since I have written anything! Hope you guys like my shuffle challenge! P.S. I will not be continuing That Fateful Night! Sorry to my subscribers!

* * *

><p>How could she do this to him? Megamind thought furiously while holding up the newspaper. He made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat has he read the headline for the billionth time that day.<strong> Famous Metro City Couple Ties Knot! <strong>And underneath that was a picture of Roxanne in Metro Man's arms.

Megamind's heart melted at the sight of the picture, all the anger going with it. He stared at her face and sighed. How could he be mad? This is what he wanted for her in the first place, to have a better life that didn't involve him. But he still couldn't shake the feeling of longing; he knew he still loved her. Even if it had been, literally, ages ago they had dated and he had broken up with her. When they were in high school.

He sighed one more time before dropping the newspaper on the floor. This is what I want, this is what I want. He chanted silently to himself over and over again. This is what I want….


	2. Invisible

Hey guys! Sorry I forgot to say the song for the last shuffle was **Someone Like You By Adele. **Now this one is **Invisible By Skylar Grey. **Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"You're. One. Big. Loser." Metro Dude hissed before pulling back his fists once again to put, yet another, bruise on the blue aliens face.<p>

He was pulling back farther and farther…."Wayne!" A girl with wavy blonde hair in deep blue tank-top with black high heels and dark skinny jeans, made her way down the hall towards the fight.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said in an angry voice as she put her hands on her hips. In the split second Megamind had the chance to think about it, he thought she looked like one of those girls that could have been a daughter of a real house wife.

Metro Dude pulled his hand down and looked at the head cheerleader in surprise. "What?"

The girl shook her head." I can't believe you," Megamind's hopes were raised. Maybe she was here to save him. But his hopes were lost when her fierce scowl turned into a devilish grin. "started without me! Punch him hard!" She glided over to Metro Dude's side.

She turned and looked at Megamind with piercing blue eyes and her lip jutted out as she made a pouting face. "Aww. The little baby is crying."

It was then Megamind realized tears were streaming down his face. Wow. That was going to hurt his ego, as though it wasn't already ruined. Megamind felt betrayed, even if he knew it was too good to be true. He hadn't realized how much he had been depending on that evil cheerleader to save him from this pain.

Megamind tried to make his body go numb, to try to escape this pain on his own, but the strikes of Metro Dude's fists did the job. Megamind thought about what brought on all of this, the pain and the bullying. He had tried to be nice, to be people's friend. But they all turned him down because of his looks, or because they automatically thought he was evil, or because they thought he was a nerd, the list goes on and on. He was never liked, ever since he was a child. But he could never figure out why.

Metro Dude smiled right at the bloody face of Megamind and forced as much strength as he could into the punch that made Megamind black out.


	3. Too late to apologize

"Roxanne! I said I'm sorry!" Megamind cried while chasing her town the dark streets of Metro City.

Roxanne's furious face was visible even in the dark rain. She turned to prod him in the chest. "How could you do this to me? Make me think that you loved me! And that you cared for me!" Angry and frustrated tear were streaming down her face.

She didn't care that her favorite purple dress was getting soaked, she didn't care that she looked like a half- drowned cat, she didn't care about anything at the moment. All she cared about was that he tricked her. Tricked her into thinking he was someone else. She had loved him; she thought that he had been the one. But that was a lie. The secrets they told each other in the park, was a lie. The stories they told at the library, was a lie. Everything was a lie.

"I do care for you! I do you love you!" Megamind said pleadingly while getting on his knees. "I'm sooo sorry!" He repeated.

Roxanne looked into his gorgeous green eyes and flinched. She knew what she had to do. "It's too late to apologize." She said in a dead, cold voice as she watched his face fall.

She spun on her heel and walked away, her arms bound over her chest. And she was glad that she was far enough that he couldn't hear the broken sobs that escaped her lips as she walked home.


	4. Mr Know it All

This is for OhHowDelightfullyDreadful who gave me the idea to use Minion in one of my shuffles. This one is **Mr. Know it All by Kelly Clarkson. **If I don't tell what song the shuffle is baised on, then look at the chapter name. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Yes Sir?" He said quickly, as if pulled from some other train of thought.<p>

Megamind huffed. "What are you doing over there?" He asked suspiciously.

Minion took a slow step back, covering the monitors. "Nothing." He lied.

Megamind, who was beyond annoyed at this point, pushed past his best friend to see what he was hiding on the monitors. "Minion!" He yelled angrily. "What is this?"

He motioned towards the cooking show that was on a few of the screens. "I was watching a thing about cooking. I found this dish I wanted to try-" He was interrupted by Megamind's frustrated sigh.

He quickly turned and looked at Minion. "Villians don't like cooking shows! Or cooking for that matter! So come over here and help me finish my invention!" He said eagerly while dragging Minion by his robotic arm.

Minion had enough of his boss's bossing! Every time he showed interest in something non- villain related, he was always scolded and given the rolling eyes and annoyed sighs. That was the last straw.

"No!" Minion yelled while pulling back. "Maybe I like cooking and maybe I like to do stuff every once in a while that doesn't have something to do with evil stuff! Maybe I want to do something different! And I hate it that you think you can just tell me what I like and don't like!" Minion huffed and walked away from the shocked Megamind.

Megamind sat there while he listened to Minion's robotic feet fade in the distance. "Sorry." He said in a low voice, still a little shocked.


	5. Bad Day

Megamind wiped away a tear from his eye quickly. He sat in his big black chair, his back to Minion and the half-conscience Roxanne Ritchi.

Little did any one (not even Minion) knew what today was. The day that his parents had died, after being sucked into a big black hole. He shuddered.

The villain took a deep breath and turned around in his swivel chair, putting on his villain face. "Ms. Ritchi, we meet again." He expected some type of witty response, but all he got was staring from her and Minion.

Megamind self-consciously coughed. "I _said: _Ms. Ritchi, we meet again." Still nothing. "Really people, are you all just going to stare at me?" Absolute silence. And then he realized it. He felt something warm and wet slide down his cheeks.

_Oh no._ He thought. _I am crying in front of my minion and hostage! What kind of villain does that? _Obviously this one.

Roxanne was the first one to speak. "Megamind, are you crying?" She whispered.

"Um," The blue alien fiddled with his fingers. "no." He said, but a low sob escaped his mouth. _What the hell?_

"Um, sir? Are you okay?" Minion asked, managing to show a little concern through his shocked voice.

"I'm fine." Megamind said feebly. "I just…"

"Roxie! I am here to- "Metro Man burst in and the first thing he saw was Megamind, wait, was he…crying? "What the?" And then he remembered the date, it was exactly twenty seven years ago that they had been sent here.

Metro Man took a slow step towards his enemy. "Little buddy, I'm so-"But Megamind was already out of his seat. He crossed the room swiftly and walked through the door, slamming it on his way out.

Everyone looked around awkwardly at each other. No one had ever felt worse than they did for that villain than on that day.


	6. Sexy and I Know it

Being a hero had its perks, but not when there isn't any crime! Megamind thought while wandering around the lair, waiting for the monitors to show some action. Roxanne was at work and Minion was

He over to his stereo and decided to put on some Metallica. As he stuck the CD in the player, he thought he hit the play button but he accidently hit the FM button.

_Sexy and I know_ it came on. "What the-"Megamind said as the odd song came on.

Usually the villain would change it before someone would see him dance, but since no one was around…

Megamind started dancing with very…uncoordinated dance moves, but he seemed to like it. "Ah, girl look at that body. Ah, girl look at that body." He sang along.

_ When I walk in the bar, this is what I see_

_ Every stops and staring at me, I got_

_ Passion in my pants and I aint_

_ Afraid to show it, show it, show it._

"I'm sexy and I know it!" Megamind smiled and turned in a circle and froze when he saw someone standing in the door way.

Roxanne's shocked face turned into a grin and she burst out laughing, tears streaming down her face.

Megamind blushed a dark purple. Oops.


	7. No Air

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while! I have been very busy! Anyways, this is based on **No Air by Jordan Sparks**_

* * *

><p><em>Roxanne's POV<em>

A loud sob escaped through my mouth. Again. It had been exactly five days since Metro City's famous villain, Megamind, died an accidental explosion at his lab. Every day since, the city has been celebrating, everyone except me. I just sit in my apartment and cry myself to sleep each night.

I knew I shouldn't be like this. I know I should be out there celebrating like everyone else. But I just couldn't. He wasn't something I wanted, he was more like a necessity, like air. Now that he was dead, it felt like I was choking. It was like I can't breathe anymore. I had actually come to like the kidnappings, they were the highlight of my week, but now they were gone.

I was never going to see him again. I was never going to see Minion again. We were never going to do our little witty banter anymore. I was never going to get tied up in a chair again. I was never going to tell him how predictable he was. I was never going to do anything anymore.

I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I wanted to be there with him. I loved him, I loved him more than I ever realized. I should have told him how I felt when I had the chance. But when had I actually had that chance? I sighed.

I felt hollow. Since he had died, I have actually considered suicide, but what would that help? Nothing, absolutely nothing. And he wouldn't want me to any way.

I sighed again, a long jagged breath. He was gone, and he took my heart with him.


	8. Tear Drops on My Guitar

I wanted to cry. Of course I was happy for Roxanne and Megamind, but how come I never got the girl when I was the hero? But as soon as Megamind turns heroic, she's automatically in love.

All Roxanne talks about his him. How nice he is, how perfect he is, how wonderful is inventions are. I sit there and nod, not wanting to ruin her mood. I honestly try to get over her, but when I look into her baby blue eyes, I see everything I ever wanted in a woman. She was feisty, she was kind, she was smart, and she was beautiful. What more could a guy want?

I hope at night Megamind holds her tight and appreciates what he has. Because I know I would if she was mine.

So odd how things turned out in the end. The ex- villain getting the ex- hero's girl. I guess I can't call her my girl; she was never really mine in the first place, though I like to think so.

I sighed and got up and headed over to my guitar. I strummed a few cords before I set it down with another sigh. Nothing was going to make me happy now, not even my prized possession.

I wanted to scream. All of this was so unfair. My whole life was unfair, ever since she decided she wanted him over me. My old enemy dating the love of my life. Ouch. Especially since it was Megamind we were talking about.

I picked up my guitar again and focused on the sounds of the cords that I played, not caring about the tear drops that were falling on it.


	9. Pumped up Kicks

"I'm sick of it!" Ty yelled as he the wall in his cell. "They treat me like crap!"

"Sir! You need to calm down!" Minion tried soothing the outraged teen.

Ty sneered. "Why should I ? I still get beat up any way! I'm done!" Ty walked over to his mattress and lifted it up. Underneath it was a six shooter gun.

"Ty! Where did you get that?" Minion hissed while watching for the guards.

The alien smirked I stole it from a guard when he wasn't looking. I'm finally going to get to use it at school tomorrow." He smiled ruefully.

Minion's eyes widened at an alarming height. "What! Ty, now you are not! You do not want to do that!"

Ty cocked his head to the side. "Don't I?" He asked in a careless voice.

"Ty! I swear things will get better if-"

"I use this gun to blow Metro Douche's brains out along with his group of mindless sheep, and the football team, and all the cheer leaders that made fun of me…"

He continued on with his list of people he planned to kill while Minion listened in horror.

"Sir, please don't." Minion pleaded.

Ty didn't seem to be listening. "They're all going to pay." He whispered as an evil grin spread across his face.

"Sir, I'm telling you, this will not end well. You'll get the death penalty and then I will be all alone. And not to mention all the families that are going to be devastated.

There was a silent pause. "You're right Minion, I don't want to see that happen."

Minion sighed with relief. But it didn't last long until that evil grin was back.

"I don't want to see that." He repeated. "So when I'm done slaughtering them all, I'll shoot myself after words. Once I watch them all bleed to death."

Minion shook his head fiercely. "Sir! I'm literally begging you not to do this! Please don't ruin your life! There is one more year of school left before you graduate! Just one more year! Then we can move some where else where they can't hurt you!"

Ty's eyes snapped shut and he shook his head. "I can't live through one more year!" He screamed. "They are all going to die!"

His voice was so determined behind the rage, that Minion didn't even bother trying to change his mind anymore.


End file.
